Atracción
by RoxyShadowTier
Summary: Dave y John llevan siendo novios por un par de meses, pero aún no se habían... bueno, unido por completo. Pésimo summary, AU y puro fluff. Lean si les apetece :)


_¡Hola! :D_

_Se supone que yo debería estar escribiendo mi otro fic, pero esto me pudo xD Un intento de pepsicola que al fin logre terminar *llora de felicidad*_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>Se amaban. Ellos dos, Dave Strider y John Egbert, estaban locamente enamorados del otro.<p>

La cosa había ido normal entre ellos dos. Eran pareja y estaban felices de ello, no había nada más hermoso que ser correspondido y poder ser pareja con la persona que amas. Ambos habían ocultado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y ahora se permitían expresarlos a cada momento.

Aunque nunca de _esa_ forma.

Sencillamente, no se sentían listos para eso aún. Estaban conformes con tomarse de las manos, besarse con cariño, intercambiar un par de caricias. Vivir junto al otro. Y eso hubiese sido suficiente si ni fuera por ese día. Por ese día en donde decidieron juntarse a la noche en la casa de uno de ellos. Tenían que hacer un trabajo de a dos, obviamente habían formado pareja juntos, y esa noche Dave iba a ir a la casa del pelinegro. La cosa hubiese ido normal si no fuese por cierto detalle.

Dave no podía tener más ganas de tener a John solo para él.

Por completo.

Físicamente siempre se habían sentido atraídos el uno al otro, pero aún así no era taaanto. No se volvían locos al verse mutuamente, y es que no estaban seguros si… lograrían tener ese arrebato por tener al otro en cuanto se vean. El rubio no estaba seguro hasta que logro verlo.

Había entrado a la casa después de que el padre de John se fue por cuestiones que realmente no son importantes para la historia. John todavía no sabía que Dave estaba allí, pero sí que llegaría pronto, por lo que estaba cambiándose. Dave subió las escaleras y notó la puerta entreabierta. Iba a entrar cuando sus ojos ocultos bajo las gafas de sol se encontraron con una vista que no estaba preparado mentalmente para recibir.

John sin remera, con sus bermudas todavía sin cerrar, y buscando una remera que ponerse. Cambiándose, como una persona normal haría, nada sugestivo ni provocador, si no algo natural que puso completamente rojo a Dave, quien se alejo de la puerta con cuidado y dejando escapar un "Oh mi Dios" bajo.

¿Desde cuándo Dave tenía un novio que estaba _tan_ bueno?

Volvió a bajar las escaleras con cuidado pero rápido, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Fue a la cocina y se quedó un minuto ahí, inmóvil, con la imagen de John grabada en la cabeza, un sonrojo claro que opacaba sus pecas, y la mano en la boca que evitaba salir los otros "Oh mi dios" que quedaban.

No había nada realmente atractivo en John, era nada más que otro chico normal, pero dios, para Dave era la cosa más caliente que pudo haber visto en su vida. Y es que su novio estaba más bueno de lo que dejaba ver su ropa. La piel bajo la remera era ligeramente más pálida que la de su rostro y brazos, pero conservaba ese tono ligeramente moreno que lo hacía aún más atractivo. En especial por sus ojos, que resaltaban y atontaban al mayor con su brillo constante. No tenía músculos notables, pero estaba ligeramente formado, incitando a dejar clavada la mirada en él. Sus bóxers eran azules, lo cual le dio risa a Dave, pero no evitaba que también lo incitase un poco.

Y cuando estaba allí, apoyado en la pared, recreando la imagen de John en su cabeza, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué mierda no había explorado ya ese cuerpo. Su yo del pasado debía haber estado loco, porque, mierda, ahora mismo no podía ni pensar que había ido ahí a hacer un trabajo para el colegio sin segundas intenciones. Lo único en lo que podía pensar eran segundas intenciones, mierda.

John, casa sola y sexo era todo lo que el cerebro de Dave podía formular.

Y de repente se sintió completamente preparado para este paso que lamento no haber dado antes.

John bajo por las escaleras, ahora completamente vestido, y vio extrañado a Dave. ¿Desde cuándo había estado en su cocina?

-¿Dave? ¿Qué haces-?

La pregunta se vio interrumpida por una serie en cadena de acciones. Dave dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. Dave acercándose a él con paso rápido. Dave pegando su cuerpo contra el de él en un abrazo por la cintura. Y por último, un beso de Dave. Muy diferente a sus anteriores besos. Mucho mejor que sus anteriores besos.

Definitivamente mil veces mejor que sus anteriores besos.

John no quiso hablar. Rápidamente rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Dave, buscando más cercanía, lo cual era imposible porque estaban prácticamente pegados al cuerpo del otro, y los milímetros que los separaban eran causados por la ropa. Oh, pero ese problema lo solucionarían una vez arriba, en el dormitorio. Si es que no terminaban haciéndolo allí mismo, en la cocina.

Las manos de Dave estaban puestas en la cintura de John, y con un leve nerviosismo, Dave acarició la piel debajo de la remera mangas cortas de John. Oh, mierda, le encantaba tocarlo. Su piel era cálida, suave, y no quería dejar de tocarla.

¿Cómo se había conformado con acariciarlo sobre la ropa? Estaba loco.

John, quien había rodeado el cuello de Dave con los brazos, tenía agarrada la remera manga largas de Dave y tiraba inconscientemente, levantándosela.

El beso en el que estaban fundidos estaba cargado de tanto cariño como de deseo. Lujuria, dios. Dave grababa en su memoria la boca del pelinegro, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Su lengua se había colado y John la había recibido. Jugaban con sus bocas, soltando suspiros y reteniendo gemidos. John tomó el labio inferior del rubio entre sus dientes, y lo mordisqueo con gusto. Los ojos de ambos estaban entreabiertos, y se miraban cómplices. De repente tuvieron con separarse por falta de aire, lo cual el rubio aprovechó para decir:

-Vamos arriba

-El trabajo… -comenzó el pelinegro.

-A la mierda el trabajo, Egderp –lo cortó el rubio, haciendo que John soltase un risita que no hizo más que volverlo loco.

Volvió a besarlo, con la misma pasión y deseo que antes. No, en realidad, con _mucha_ más pasión y deseo que antes, y el de ojos azules enredaba sus dedos en el suave pelo de su novio cuando este se separó de sus labios y bajo a su cuello.

Oh, Dios santo.

John ladeó la cabeza, dándole más espacio a Dave, dejándole que muerda, lama y bese sin molestarse. Dave tomó esto como una señal para continuar jugando un poco más antes de pasar al tema serio arriba, en la cama. Preferiblemente sin la ropa estorbando.

Succionó en una parte y lamió el chupetón que dejo en el cuello de John. Este se estremeció, pero no se quejó en absoluto. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Mucho. Dave siguió marcándolo a gusto, hasta que John lo tomó de los hombros y volvió a buscar sus labios. Otro beso, aún mejor que los otros dos, si eso es posible. A John le parecía más que posible, e incluso creía que podían haber mejores, pero no necesariamente ahí, en medio de la cocina.

Él también estaba listo para dar ese paso.

-Dave… llamó cuando se separaron una vez más para tomar aire, maldiciendo internamente a sus pulmones por no aguantar un poco más.

Él rubio pareció entender su llamado porque al instante entrelazó sus dedos con los de John y los guió a la escalera. Ahí fue el pelinegro quién encabezó la marcha, adelantándose de pura ansiedad, al parecer.

Apenas se encontraron otra vez en piso de un solo nivel, sin escalones estorbando, Dave volvió a rodear a John por la cintura y el cuarto beso tomo lugar. El de ojos celestes se pegó por completo al rubio, volviendo a enredar sus dedos en el pelo suave de Dave y poniéndose levemente de puntas, intentando estar más cerca y volver el beso más profundo. El de gafas de sol le solucionó el problema levantándolo con facilidad, dejando sus caras casi a la misma altura. John entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Dave, no sin antes haber soltado una leve exclamación en sorpresa. Dave sonrió de lado en cuanto la escuchó.

Los cuerpos entrelazados se apoyaron en la pared, la espalda de John sobre el muro de color blanco, que obligaba a los cuerpos estar aún más cerca, si es que era posible. John soltó un leve gemido que Dave no dejo pasar desapercibido, y luego alejó una mano del cuello de Dave para apoyarla en la pared buscando algo.

Oh, claro, la puerta. Cierto que estaban a medio camino de la cama.

Dave se separó de los labios de John para volver a atacar su cuello, dejándolo que busque el picaporte mientras lo hacía. Los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban al pelinegro lo incitaban a aún más, y eso lo probaba el bulto en sus jeans.

Finalmente John abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron a la habitación del pelinegro sin soltarse. El de ojos celestes sonreía y lo miraba, y Dave no podía evitar sonreír también. Por un momento se detuvieron y quedaron quietos en el centro de la habitación. John siendo alzado por Dave, Dave mirándolo a los ojos. El de ojos celestes se quitó sus lentes para luego quitarle los anteojos de sol al rubio y clavar sus irises en las del contrario. Siempre había amado verlo sin los lentes de sol.

La sonrisa de John se volvió incluso más grande, y Dave soltó una risa, sonriendo de lado. John lo acompañó en la risa y pegó su frente a la de Dave. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron. Y se besaron, con más cariño que deseo, sin segundas intensiones. Un beso íntimo, que solo ellos podían sentir.

-Te amo –soltó en un murmuro el pelinegro, como si quisiese que solo Dave lo escuchase.

-Es imposible no amar a un Strider, cielo

-Eres un idiota –dijo John, soltando una risa que hizo sonreír más a Dave.

-Soy tu idiota

-Eso es verdad…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, esta vez serios.

-También te amo.

John sonrió, sacándole una sonrisa también a Dave, que comenzó a soltar toda cursilería que le saliera de la cabeza. Y del corazón, principalmente del corazón. Y de su estomago, que estaba lleno de mariposas que vomitaban arcoíris dentro.

-Te amo, John Egbert. Te adoro. Eres… -John sonreía, con los ojos clavados en los de Dave. Este se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de terminar. –Eres perfecto. Eres perfecto y te amo y te amaría aún si no fueses perfecto, pero lo eres, y por dios, doy gracias por haberte encontrado porque eres perfecto, lo fuiste desde el primer día, y aguantas toda mi mierda y me haces tan jodidamente feliz y te amo…

John lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta impresa en su cara. Dave se acercó un poco más a sus labios y soltó un último "Te amo" antes de darle un beso, que John correspondió aún con una sonrisa en su cara.

Fueron más lento a partir de ese momento. Ambos se recostaron en la cama y se besaron con cariño. Compartieron caricias y besos. Dieron aquél paso y se unieron por completo. Se pusieron al límite mutuamente, y antes de caer rendidos antes las manos de Morfeo se abrazaron y besaron con cariño.

Y se dijeron "Te amo" una última vez ese día, para volver a decírselo en la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Pueden odiarme :D<em>

_Juro que esto iba a ser puro lemon, ¡LO JURO! Pero no sé en qué momento se me escapó un poco de fluff y la cosa terminó así xD Ah~ Me odio a mi misma por no haber podido escribir lemon~ (Y eso que ya lo tenía planeado y todo (?))._


End file.
